Heart and Soul
by DK300
Summary: story of a boy called soul who was created by two Arceus's that used the power of all the plates. Modern civilization.  Souls negative self destroys his home leaving soul with only a few friends that help him conquer over an evil organization.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON NOR WILL I EVER!**

Prologue:

Heart and Soul

For one to find peace

In the world

One has to find peace

In one's soul.

As I stared upon what seemed like the heavens, I noticed a shadow gracefully dash up the side of a cliff side and appear over what seemed like an ancient ritual being held at the peak of the heavens.

All I could see was the two Arceus's stand in the center of the three lake guardians as each of the plates circled around them. The shadow in the sky blended well with the night sky, however it did not do anything except wait for the ritual to end. As each of the plates spun faster and faster I could see pure energy leak from the plates and intertwine together beteen the two Arceus's. I felt a wave of warmth and energy flow from the energy that to my astonishment steadily formed an infant. Soon the plates disappeared as the baby was completed. The two Arceus's were dripping with sweat and the guardians of the lake disappeared. The two pokemon gazed at their marvelous creation and I couldn't help but wish to be with them. At this point the shadow revealed itself to the two pokemon. Immediately, I noticed that the shadow was in fact a Darkrai. The only words I could make out were, "now that your power is drained I can finally destroy you." I was enshrouded with fear as the Darkrai killed both Arceus's with a spear made from darkness and evil thoughts. The weakened Pokemon could not survive the fatal blow and as they lay on the ground they said, "our child shall one say wipe clean the evil of the world and you along with it, SIN." Then Sin said, "which is exactly why I'm killing this nameless child now." "No Sin, our child will find peace in this world for his name is Soul. And with that the two Arceus's moved no more…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon, nor will I ever**

With every day

Light and Darkness

Pass away

As proof that which it marks

With every Light

Comes a Dark.

Chapter 1

I awoke from the dream, sweat trickling down my face and hands. It was the same dream every night for the past seventeen years and I am still not used to it yet. Maybe, when I turn eighteen tomorrow things will change just like master said it would. As long as I could remember I have been under training high in up in Mt. Coronet. However, there is one question that all four of my masters would never answer, which would be, where did I come from? All that I knew was that my name was that I have been training for something and that my name was soul. I wonder what that Childs name was in my dream; I could never make it out. Oh well, save that for later I guess. I put on some clothes and opened the door of my hut to the outside world. Judging from the rising sun I figured it was about time to head to my first master. She was a master of knowledge and taught me everything there is to know about Pokémon and the outside world. She was a Ninetails and her name was master Kamara. As I arrived to my destination she greeted me with the usual bow and I in return. She was completely white and by my opinion the most beautiful Pokémon of all. "What are we doing today master," I asked. "Sorry Soul, nothing today," she replied. She enjoyed the company of Eevee evolutions, so as I walk into her area I could see all eight of them. Their names were Lida (EEVEE), Raiga (JOLTEON), Nemo (VAPOREON), Hera (FLAREON), Sunder (UMBREON), Kairi (ESPEON), Artemis (LEFEON), and Tundra (GLACEON). Out of all these however, Raiga was my favorite simply because we just connected better than the others. That and we were really competitive. Kamara had told me that they were more like guardians on the other hand. "Master, what should I do if you don't have anything to teach me?" "Soul, you will soon be leaving from the safety of this mountain in order for you to fulfill your destiny." She left it at that.

I realized that we were leaving master's area and heading to my second master. He was one of my favorites and as soon as we arrived with the "Eeveelutions" at my back I could see the black and white Lucario welcoming me into his area. He taught me how to fight and showed me the power of aura. His name was Master Tora. As soon as I came close enough to him he leaped from his rock at a blinding speed, but this time I was ready. I instantly changed the direction of his punch towards the ground by gently parrying causing the ground to shatter under his steel like palms. This was how he welcomed me every day as a warm up. In the past that attack would have been impossible to dodge, so what I figured out was that I could redirect the blow by using his own weight against him and avoiding damage because, as a human, I can't block steel. "Well done," he said, pulling his fist out of the ground. "I think you're ready for your journey." Mater Tora wasn't keen to have many guests like Kamara was. In fact he preferred to be alone. However, there was only one other disciple he had other than me and that was the Riolu, Leo. Leo and I always sparred together when we had the chance and it was always a tie, but one day one of us will break that tie; It's a promise we kept to each other. "I still have no idea what we are doing." Master Tora said, "Patience Soul, you will know soon enough but for right now we need to visit Talos.

Master Talos was a Charizard, but he was a black charizard with red wings. Talos taught me how to use elemental attacks. He said that I was the only human capable of this for reasons that I will find out later. As we arrived higher in the mountain I could see Talos flying in the sky and as soon as everyone else noticed Talos was already landing in front of us. Everyone else became nervous and uneasy. Kamara said, "What is wrong, you were supposed to meet us at your area?" He replied, "MASTER had a vision and told me to have the flying Pokémon bring you to the temple at once because "HE" is on his way here at this very moment. Kamara and Tora gasped and immediately jumped on a Salamence, while the eeveelutions jumped on Altarias. Master Talos told me to jump on his back so that we could head to the temple. On our way to the Temple I noticed that I wasn't the only passenger on Talos' back. Accompanying me was Heart. She was the only other human besides me on this mountain. I have no idea how I didn't see her in the first place. I guess it was because I was so caught in the moment that I was completely oblivious to everything. It also might be because she was a shy girl and didn't stick out much. "Hey Soul," she said in a quick like manner. "Oh, hey Heart I didn't see you there." "That's o.k. I don't really stick out any way," she replied. Wow, she even knows that she doesn't stick out that much, I thought. "Do you know what's going on," she asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "I have no clue and no one will tell me either." She responded, "well I'm sure that we'll know soon."

I eventually had the Temple in sight and soon enough we were at the steps to the entrance. "WOW, I've never seen the Temple this close before." "Why is it sooo small?" Kamara replied saying that people would find a temple so large so small was needed to keep us in hiding. I immediately told her that I was sorry because I knew she didn't like arrogance and I also remembered how scary she could be. As soon as we walked through the doors I could see a beam of light engulfing a Deoxys. Turns out that Deoxys was my masters' master and told me just to call him Deoxys because he doesn't need a name for this world. "Soul, it is time for you to begin your destiny and leave the safety of this place." "But first you must know who you truly are." "I believe that you have been having the same dream over and over again, is this correct?" I told him yes and recounted the details of the dream. "Yes, the child in the dream is you and everything you saw actually happened seventeen years ago." Part of me was in shock but the other part somehow knew so I retained a little more cool than just having my mouth gapping wide open unlike Raiga and Leo. Then Deoxys said, "However, through your birth came a negative." "When you were born so was another child and this child was taken in by Sin. We call him "He" because we are not sure about his name yet but I received a vision of him heading this way which is why you need to take this sword." "What is it," I asked. "This sword shows your spirit and replicates it in form. Simply hold the sword and it will react to your spirit." As I wielded the sword I felt a tingle roll from my arms to my spine and then a flash of light erupted from the sword as it transformed into what looked like a scythe. However, it didn't represent what a scythe usually pictures in a mind but it was glowing. It was as if pure light itself was being emitted from its radiance. "AHH," Deoxys said. "It seems that you represent life after death which explains the glowing. "Do I get to keep it?" Deoxys said, "In a way, yes." "Actually, you fuse with it, which will turn you into the pokemon that represents this type of spirit." As soon as he finished his sentence the scythe rapped itself around me and melted into my skin. At first it felt cold but then turned warm and relaxing. The next thing I knew I was an Absol. However, I was no ordinary Absol, my sickle on my head was white and black tattoos covered my entire body. The tattoos were jagged and sharp on my sides but round and flowing on my just like a soul. Unfortunately, as soon as I realized what changes had occurred the doors to the Temple flung open to reveal an eruption of dark auras and in the middle of the chaos was the dark me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever!**

Every time I close my eyes

I see only darkness

And when I open them again

I see the same thing.

All I can do is laugh…

Chapter 2

I saw him standing at the door as he laughed maniacally and grinned. Instantly, chills flew down my spine and for a second it felt as if he had already killed me. This must be what fear really was, I thought. "So this is what my other self looks like," he said with a sneer. "Honestly, I'm disappointed. I can't stand the sight of you. It just sickens me; you must die," he roared. However, his anger vanished almost as soon as it came and he stood there, calm again. Deoxys pulled me away and told me to take Raiga, Heart, Leo, and Lida to the trap door in the room ahead and get out of there. As soon as he whispered me the details he turned toward "He" and roared, "HOW DARE YOU COME TO THIS PLACE, YOU ABOMINATION." His voice shook the ground as I pulled my companions towards me and told them what Deoxys had said. They nodded their heads in response so we all began inching our way towards the next room. "Hahahahaha, you're not going to get away Soul. None of you are, because you will all be killed by my hand, by Hallow's hand." Deoxys said, "So, your name is Hallow." "You are not getting to Soul!" said Deoxys. All of my masters and the rest of the eeveelutions immediately began their assault on Hallow. "Run now Soul and don't stop until you know that you're far away from this mountain," said Deoxys. "We will hold him off for as long as we can just run." It was hard, but I turned my back and began running towards the trap door. Hallow tried to sprint towards me but the combined force of my comrades pushed him out of the door and down the steps of the mountain. Leo took the front then Lida and me then Raiga as we jumped through the trap door and ran with all our might down the dark tunnel.

Deoxys

Once we were outside we all had more room to fight and give Soul a chance to get away. Each of us attacked Hallow continuously, but he was too fast and dodged them all. The only thing we can do is surround him and attack him at the same time. The fact that he is dodging means that he could get hurt if he was hit, so I was sure that the plan would work. I relayed everything I could figure out to everyone else through telepathy and we immediately began our plan. Tora used extreme speed to close the distance and immediately used an aura pulse that sent Hallow off the ground into the air. Next, Talos had Tundra and Artemis hop on his back and flew above Hallow. At the same time Sunder, Kairi, Nemo, Kamara, Hera, and I surrounded the remaining spaces around him. We all used all of our remaining strength for a final attack. When the attacks collided it caused a bright, white explosion that spread to one hundred yards and then dissipated leaving a cloud of smoke. Surely he's dead, I thought. However, I still heard his maniacal laugh in the air. Now fear griped me and sent chills down my spine. This is impossible, I thought as the smoke cleared to reveal a man with black wings that unfolded outwards to reveal an unscathed Hallow.

Hallow

I felt so alive. Every sense was on edge and all I heard was the bloodcurdling scream ring in my head. I could make these Pokémon sound like this scream, I thought. I must make them scream. "Hahahaha, did you think that because I was dodging your attacks meant that I couldn't defend against them?" I said. It was so heartwarming to see the fear in their eyes. I just couldn't wait any longer, I must tear them apart. They all fell to the ground in exhaustion, which made tying them up that much easier. "Now, before I kill you, tell me where that passage leads to," I said. They said nothing in return. "Now, now, I don't think you want me to start singing, do you?" Now this time they looked at me with question like faces. "Do you think that I'm joking," I yelled. "Well, I guess there will have to be a demonstration." I walked over to a Leafeon and asked, "Do you know where they are going?" Then the Leafeon replied, "I will never tell you." "Looks like your are the demonstration." I tied her to a pole, lit her on fire, listened to her screams and sang:

_Oh Leafeon, Leafeon how well you do scream, _

_Your burning and squirming is like a good dream._

I sang, enjoying the screams until she became ash. "So does anyone else want to hear me sing?"

I stood there listening to nothing but silence and decided that none of them would talk. "I guess you will all just have to die a slow and painful death." "I'll start singing now, hahahahaha."

"_Flareon, Flareon__ your body will crack, _

_Your limbs will break off from my icy attack._

_Fighting and fighting Lucario dies,_

_With spikes in his face and two missing eyes."_

"Oh, um charizard,whats your name?" "Its kinda hard to make a song with charizard."

"_Talos, oh Talos you can't fly away,_

_I've torn off your wings, so just die today._

_Kamara, Kamara your coat is so nice, _

_I'll wear it right now if that will suffice._

_Umbreon, Umbreon your just such a mess,_

_With your gust on the floor, I'm kinda obsessed._

_Espeon, Espeon your stained with your blood, _

_Your neck is tied tightly and hung from above._

_Glaceon, Glaceon what happened to you?_

_Your limbs are all twisted and it's really fun too._

_And Deoxys, Deoxys you just cannot win,_

_I'll chop off your head and then bring you to Sin._

It looks like they are done screaming. It was fun while it lasted, but it's now time to report to Sin.

**P.S. please review so that I can fix any confusions and if you are pissed something like this won't happen for a while:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor will I ever!**

Chapter 3

We were still running through the cave. I had already changed back into my human form a while ago. It had been about thirty minutes since we came through the trap door but we were still running. I wondered if the others that had stayed behind were all right, so I used the aura detection training that master Tora taught me and reached with my mind out. Further and further I stretched my mind as far as it would go, but still I couldn't feel their presence. I was sure that I located the right area where they would have been but still nothing. I didn't want to believe it but they were all dead…..DEAD. He, that monster, killed them all. I didn't know what to think. All my comrades were dead. All the Pokémon that I grew up with and taught me were dead. My feet were slowing down to a halt and my knees began to shake. I just couldn't stand anymore. The others noticed the problem at once and grabbed me so that I wouldn't fall. Raiga spoke first, "What's the matter, Soul?" "Why did you stop running?" I looked at him then the others and said, "They are all dead." Now I saw my pain in their eyes as well, and for a second they mourned with me for our fallen friends. However, Leo broke the silence and said, "That is no excuse to stop running, we should all halt our tears and continue forwards. For if we were caught by Hallow now, our friend's deaths would have been in vain." I understood what he meant, but it was still hard to walk with the weight of sadness. Heart, however, knew what I was thinking and said, "Soul, there is always going to be a reason to keep moving forwards, because you still have us by your side." They all nodded towards me and I felt their strength flow through me. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. It was a picture that had everyone on it, including me. I remembered taking the picture about a month ago and seeing everyone's faces made me happy and lose any once of doubt I had. I looked at the back of the picture and written on it was the phrase, "Giving up means losing everything!" I stood upright and with a deep breath said, "Thank you, everyone." At this time we began running, but this time we ran with determination instead of fear.

I wasn't sure how much longer it took for us to finally see light up ahead but at the time it didn't really matter. As soon as we appeared through the tunnel I checked out my surroundings. I had to make sure no one or thing was around first before I started enjoying the sunlight. "What do we do now," I asked. Then Lida approached me and said, "Before we left, Master Deoxys told me what we should do after we get out of the tunnel." We were all surprised because Lida was always quiet and did not talk at all. We just all assumed that she couldn't speak like other Pokémon. She continued with her speech saying, "According to what Master Deoxys said, we should head to the town of Hearthome and look for a man called Boris." Then Heart pulled out a map and told us where Hearthome was located and also added that we were close to the destination already. She said, "All we have to do is find our way to this route and then we can follow it straight to Hearthome city." Then Leo said, "But first we must rest here so that we can recover our strength. We spent a lot of time running and need to wait until the morning." We all agreed and set up camp for the night.

The sun was already down and weariness finally caught up to me. As I lay on my bed of leaves I recounted everything that had occurred to me. From the sword to the scythe to me changing into an Absol, I went over it all. Next thing I knew I snuck out of the camp and found a nearby pond. I had to figure out how to change from human to Absol at will in case I had to fight with an enemy. At first I wasn't sure how to approach it but, I guess out of instinct, reached inside myself and noticed something different than before. It felt sharp but warming at the same time. This time I went further down into my spirit and grabbed the power. I opened my eyes and found the scythe in my hand. I was confused why I wasn't an Absol and why it was the Scythe that was in my hand. As I was contemplating on what to do, I noticed a slight movement on the other side of the pond. It was Leo, sitting on a rock looking at the pond. He noticed me to and jumped over the pond to my side, doing a front flip on his way. "Do you always have to show off," I said. "I like to jump and flip what of it." He responded. I laughed a little but remembering the scythe I asked him, "What do you suppose I should do with this? Back at the temple I became an Absol." "I'm not quite sure either, but maybe you can fight with the scythe too," he said with a puzzled look. "Didn't it fuse with you back then too?" Then he added, "If I were you, I would figure out how to use that thing soon so that you can get some rest." He looked one more time at the pond and returned to the camp. This time I searched the scythe with aura and to my surprise detected a presence coming from within the scythe. But it was familiar, almost like it was part of me. At that time I realized it was part of my spirit just like Master Deoxys had said. If that's the case, I just have to fuse with it again. I held the Scythe closer to me and reached out my spirit to grab it, but instead of me grabbing it the scythe grabbed me. It started bending around me again and was melting into my skin. I looked at the pond's reflection and saw the Absol I became.

It felt amazing. I felt stronger faster and more alert to every sound and vibration in the ground and air. All of my senses were heightened it seemed. I just had to test this body out somehow. "I guess I'll just test the speed tonight, "I thought. With a fierce kick to the ground, my legs sprang forward and for a second everything was blurry. Once my eyes caught up I could just how fast I was moving. Even for an Absol this was fast. Apparently my speed states were off the charts. Even though I was having fun I knew that I had to go back to the camp and get some sleep. I stopped moving and had to figure out how to turn back into a human. I looked inside myself and found the spirit that was supposed to be the scythe. I tried to pull away from it but I couldn't. Out of frustration I told it to make me human again. All of a sudden I felt my body transform back into my original self. "O.K., that's enough for the night," I told myself as I walked back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever!**

Chapter 4

"Soul, wake up, Soul!" I was shaken awake by Heart, seemed a little worried. "What's wrong," I asked. "Soul, we need to get moving before trainers find us." I said, "So what if some trainers find us." Then she looked to the right side of me. I followed her gaze until my eyes met my scythe, which was laying there. "How strange," I said. "I could have sworn that I put inside me." "Hold on a second and I'll put it away," I told Heart. I picked up the scythe and stood up. I was just about to fuse with it when Raiga interrupted me and said, "There is no time right now, just follows us into the forest." I knew he was right, so I picked up my things and followed after them. As we were running into the forest I couldn't help but wonder just how sharp this scythe was so I held it out so that it was facing a somewhat small tree. While still running I swung the scythe at the tree. I wasn't sure exactly what happened but I couldn't feel the scythe hit the tree at all. All I saw was the tree falling down from a clean cut at the trunk. My eyes widened with surprise as I my mouth was gapping wide at the scythe. Everyone turned around just in time to see the tree hit the ground and they turned to me and glared. "What are you doing, Soul," asked Leo. "We are trying to hide, not attract attention by cutting down trees." "Sorry," I said. "I just wanted to see how sharp it was." "Of course it's sharp," said Raiga. I told them sorry again and we departed further into the woods. "O.K. we can walk now," said Lida. "Hey, I got to put this scythe back," I said. I stopped for a second and with a deep breath pulled the scythe's spirit into my body. However this time I didn't turn into an Absol but remained a human. _When will I ever get this new power down_, I thought as I began walking with the others.

We came out into a clearing where I could see a route and thick grass everywhere. "This must be Route 208," said Heart. "All we have to do now is walk that way." She pointed down the road as she said it. About five minutes later we could see a person running towards us. "Hey, I'm Lestor, you want to battle?" I wasn't sure what to do. I only heard about battling from Master Kamara. I looked at Raiga then Leo then Lida and they seemed interested in the concept. So I told the trainer yes and the battle began. He pulled out a ball that I had never seen before and through it on the ground. There was a bright flash of light and I saw a Monferno appear in the grass. Leo gave me a node and so I called, "Leo, take the field." Leo jumped in front of me and watched the Monferno. I whent on the offensive first, not wasting any time. "Leo, use close combat." Leo immediately ran towards Monferno to begin the assault. Then Lestor shouted, "Monferno, use Close Combat as well." Then his Monferno collided with with Leo. They were both parrying each other's fists and continued the barrage. They exchanged a few hits and fell back away from each other to catch their breath. Lestor shouted, "Monferno, use flame wheel." The Monferno light a fire around his body and began to spin. I knew that Leo was weak against fire type attacks so as the Monferno got near to him I shouted, "DODGE AND USE AURA SPHERE." Leo immediately dodged the attack and then pivoted his foot and shot a blue energy ball at the Monferno. The aura sphere was too fast for the Monferno and hit him directly in the back knocking it to the ground where it lay there fainted. Lestor called back the Monferno into his pokeball and sent out a Ryhorn.

This time Raiga wanted some action so I said, "Go, Raiga." Raiga jumped in front of me and let out a battle cry. I knew Raiga was at a type disadvantage but I knew how to deal with it. All of the sudden Lestor said, "So, Soul, how is your home." Everyone gasped at the realization that Lestor was with Sin and Hallow and that he knew about what happened. Then Lestor broke the silence saying, "I bet you are wondering what happened to your precious friends." "Well I'll tell you… They are all DEAD, Hallow killed them all and took Deoxys's head as a trophy to Sin." Then he added, "Now you have the entire Dead Organization looking for you so that we can accomplish our plans and guess what I'm one of them." And with that all of my anger that was built up inside of me exploded out, changing me into the Absol.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS," I screamed. "Oh, but we will," said Lestor. Then Lestor shouted, "Ryhorn, use double edge on that Absol." The Ryhorn charged at me with all its might but my speed was too great. I darted right behind it in a blink of an eye and used psycho cut. Lestor said, "Dodge it Ryhorn horn." I was ready for this and darted again to the opposite side immediately after the first psycho cut and used another one. Then I ran next to the Ryhorn and pushed him into both of the Psycho cuts. There was an explosion and the Ryhorn fell to the ground. "I guess you were stronger than I thought, Soul," said Lestor. "But you will need to be much stronger if you intend to defy us." And with that Lestor vanished. I screamed, "COME BACK!" but it was too late. I turned towards my friends and I could see the worry in their eyes. I hated that look and I wanted to cheer them up as much as I could but nothing came to mind. "Come on," I said. "We need to get to Harthome and find Boris." They all nodded and as I changed back to human, questions began flooding into my head. Boris might have the answers, I thought. All I can do now, though, is continue moving forwards. It won't be long until I get my answers because I could already see the city lights.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY Thanksgiving is over so I can get back to the story**** Sorry for the wait. **

**Remember: Please review so that I can fix any mistakes or if you just want to, Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor will I ever!**

Chapter 5

"Finally," I said as I entered Hearthome City. The others looked relieved as well to arrive at our destination. "We can't have any rest yet," said Lida. "We still need to find Boris." I turned to all the others and said, "alright, but since you guys are Pokémon, you can't talk out in the open." They all nodded and followed me farther into the city. "Where should we start looking," I asked Lida. "I'm not really sure," she responded. "All we can do is ask around and see if anyone knows him." We began our search immediately by splitting into two groups. Leo and I went one way while Lida, Heart, and Raiga went the other. Leo and I started asking people if they knew where Professor Boris lived. Each person that I asked, however, gave me a confused face and responded with a short, "No." "I hope Heart is having better luck," I said as Leo and I walked into the Pokémon Center. I thought that the Pokémon Center would most likely have information on him so we waited in line. Then she asked, "May I Help You?" I nodded and asked her if she knew a Professor Boris. She frowned and said, "Haven't heard of him." Leo and I took a break and sat down on the curb away from everyone. "Hey, Leo, what were you doing at that pond last night?" He responded, "I was morning for my father." "Who's your father," I asked. "He was Master Tora," he said with a frown. "Oh, I am sorry Leo, I didn't mean…" "It's o.k. Soul, not many people knew. I decided to leave it at that and moved on. We searched on and on until the sun was coming down. At that time we all had to meet at the meeting place we decided on. Leo and I met up with Heart and her group only to find that they did not get any results either. "We checked the Gym Leader and the Pokémon Contest building, but no one knew anything about Boris," sighed Heart. "I guess we will just have to sleep in this ally way, because we don't have any money," I told them. It was a bit cold on the ground but I was tired from the search and fell quickly to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of whispers and talking. It sounded as if there was a big commotion going on. I opened my eyes all the way to see my friends hold back a crowd of people who were pointing at me and gasping. I realized what was going on very quickly because I noticed that I was in my Absol form. "Damnit, I must have switched while I was asleep," I said. "It talks, gasped some people from the crowed. "Run Soul, we can't hold them off much longer," cried Raiga. "O.K, Heart jump on my back and at the count of three we all run," I said. They all nodded and Heart jumped on my back. "1, …2, ….3, go." We jumped and ran up the building because there were people on both sides of us. I could see trainers flinging Poke balls at us from our backs but we were too fast and dodged them all. We got to the roof and took off towards another building. I could see that Heart had a hard time holding onto me while we were jumping so I told the others that we should go down to the streets. The mob of trainers was not far behind because they too had rideable Pokémon. "Heart run with them," I shouted. "I'll hold them off then with my speed I will catch up. They didn't like the idea but had no other choice but to oblige. I stopped and they took off running. I turned around to face the crowed, which stopped and pulled out there poke balls. I could see that all the trainers were practically drooling for me; they wanted me so bad that, I'm sure, they would chase me forever. I immediately began moving zigzags and circles around their Pokémon even the trainers were amazed by my speed. Their Pokémon tried to catch me with their eyes but started becoming confused. Taking advantage of their confusion, I did a psycho cut into the ground causing an explosion of dust. Then I escaped after my friends.

I caught up to them in no time and could see the relief in their eyes. As soon as I caught up we could see a man waving at us and beckoning us to come towards him. "He could be our way out of this mess," I told them. We ran towards him and once there he said "quickly, come this way." We followed him down an alley way where he stopped and pushed on the brick wall which turned to a door at his touch, revealing a living room. We stepped inside and the mysterious man said, "Welcome to my humble abode." He bowed and smiled at us. Then Raiga was the first to speak. "You have an invisible house….." The man responded saying, "Yes, but humble none the less. I don't get many visitors, but who needs 'em." "By the way I'm Professor Boris, expert in Pokémon legends and cults."

We were all completely surprised and relieved at the same time. I said, "We finally found you." "Yes you have my dear boy," responded Boris. After all our searching the mysterious Boris was hidden in an invisible house in an ally way. "I'm sure you have a great many questions, but first would you like some cheese," he asked. Confused I said, "Excuse me..?" "Well… I guess I'll save it for later then," he said. Recovering from the odd question I began spilling every question I could think of out of my mouth. "Calm down, calm down boy," said the professor. "Just sit down over here and I will explain everything." I changed back into my human form and sat down in a chair while the others took their place in the other chairs. "Now, I will start from the beginning. Seventeen years ago, your parents, the two Arceus's, knew that an evil Darkrai called Sin would try and take over the thrown of Gods. However, your parents decided that they would need someone to fight that evil so they used the power of all the plates along with the guardians of the lake to create you. Unfortunately, a negative was created, Hallow. Hallow is pure evil concentrated into a body. Also this is also why Sin came to your parents. He basically wanted to have Hallow train under him so that he could use Hallow's power. The good side is that they left you there. They couldn't kill you yet because it wasn't the right time. They couldn't take you both because your master deoxys saved you at the last second and took you to Mt. Coronet. First I will explain your powers before we get to the cult."

"Your powers, Soul," come from the plates that made you. However, you can't use them to their full potential until you unlock its secrets. However, the scythe that you fused with is a completely different weapon altogether. That unique weapon fuses with a person's spirit and replicates it in the form of a Pokémon. However, the scythe is also a weapon that you can use. Instead of changing into an Absol, you can fight with the scythe. For example, the scythe is a replication of your spirit so it allows you to attack in different ways than cutting."

"Sin is the leader of the Death Organization. It is a cult dedicated to only one thing. That primary goal is overcoming God. To do that, however, they need you and Hallow. By having both of you Sin can recreate the plates and fuse with them so that he can have the power of the Gods." "That's all you need to know right now, so get some rest." "tomorrows going to be a big day." He got up and directed us to a bedroom. We all went to sleep with the same question in are head…. _What is our plan?_


End file.
